


Date

by Ellienerd14



Series: The Strangest Set Of Friends [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Class AU, Crush, Disney, Fluff, For Tonight We Might Die, M/M, Matteusz asks Charlie to prom, sweetiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Matteusz asks Charlie to the prom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Letting go, letting go  
> Telling you things you already know  
> I explode, I explode  
> Asking you where you want us to go  
> You've been riding two wheelers all your life  
> It's not like I'm asking to be your wife  
> I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say  
> Is this coming off in a cheesy way?' - Training Wheels, Melanie Martinez

Matteusz probably had the worlds worst survival instincts. After everything that had happened yesterday. After everything Charlie had told them, he still liked him. Maybe he was just fearless. Or maybe Charlie was just that cute. (It was probably a mix of both. He was screwed.) 

Weirdly, it was the fact Charlie was (or used to be) a prince that Matteusz had worrief. Charlie being an alien didn't change things - he was still strange and adorable and handsome.

But princes were different. In back when he had lived in Poland, when Matteusz was growing up, he used to watch a lot of Disney movies. He'd asked his mother, halfway though the ending of 'Snow White' why princes always kissed the girls. "Princes kiss princesses Matti." She'd smiled at him, not worried about a silly question from a six year old. "Everyone knows that."

Over the years his mother had repeated it - although he'd lost the nickname and fond smile after he came out to her. "Boys kiss girls Matteusz. Don't be silly."

It didn't mean anything. Despite what Matteusz thought of Charlie he wasn't a Disney prince. He was a lost prince if anything, with no people to rule or family to rely on. Just because Charlie had been a prince, didn't mean Charlie had a princess.

Matteusz let out a quiet sigh, leaning against the lockers. Sixth form wasn't supposed to be so complicated.

"Matteusz." Charlie sounded happy to see him, which gave him the warm same feeling as before. Apparently he did have terrible survival instincts if a pretty faced alien did that to him.

"Hi." Charlie was wearing a button down top, white this time and a cardigan on top. The way he dressed was extremely adorable. At least it was in Matteusz's opinion. He dressed so formally usually, it was hard to tell what he'd wear for prom. Probably a bow tie or something. 

"I was just asking if you were okay. The Shadow Kin haven't tried to hurt you again?" Charlie asked. There was genuine worry in his eyes. Charlie was so adorable - he was better than a Disney prince.

"I'm okay. But those Shadow things, they will attack us tonight, won't they?"

Charlie nodded, looking anxious. "That's what Corakinus said."

"So you'll be at the prom?" Matteusz asked. Maybe he was being too hopeful but Charlie did seem to actually like him. Being from Rhodia, Charlie wouldn't know Disney movies. Princes from that planet didn't have the same rules. (Besides, Matteusz had always liked the idea of being Kate Middleton. She had great hair.)

Charlie nodded again. "I will. That way I can help Quill protect you."

"You're sweet." Matteusz said. It made Charlie smile, his eyes crinkled too. It was the kind of smile that made Matteusz understand what having butterflies in your stomach meant. "I was not asking because I am feeling worried."

Charlie looked confused. "Why are you asking then? Is this a cultural thing?"

"No." Matteusz answered. Asking out an alien wasn't easy. (At least he wasn't asking out the Shadow Kin.) "Would you like to go to prom with me?"

Charlie didn't look confused anymore. "Oh."

Matteusz couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not. Charlie was confusing sometimes.

"Is it because having a date to prom is important? April said it was."

"It is because I like you." Matteusz wasn't sure how else to explain it. It was hard to put in words how much he liked Charlie. It wasn't the usual struggle of finding the right English words that was holding him back this time - Charlie was just the kind of person that made him feel speechless. Like no word in any language could ever describe how Charlie made him feel.

"But I'm strange." Charlie's usual confused expression had returned.

"I like that you're strange. You're like no one I've ever met." Matteusz did like that was Charlie was weird and dorky (despite being from a different planet).

"I'm from a different planet."

"I know." Matteusz smiled; it wasn't hard to believe that he was an alien.

"Matteusz." Charlie said, he was almost shy. "Could you ask me again?"

"Strange Charlie," the blond smiled a little, "wonderful Charlie, will you go to prom with me tonight?"

Charlie ducked, looking rather unfairly cute while blushing. "I really would."

"Great." It wasn't the most poetic thing to say but it was the best way to explain how Matteusz was feeling. "We can walk together?"

"I'd like that." Charlie said. He looked up to meet Matteusz's eyes and smiled again. (Charlie had such a beautiful smile - it made him want to be better at English just to describe in the right way. Find the right words to explain how when Charlie smiled it made everything brighter. He was stunning.)

"We can walk now - to class."

"Yeah." Charlie reached out to take his hand. It took Matteusz by surprise. "Sorry." Charlie said quickly. "I just thought that was something people did here to show affection."

"It is." Matteusz looked down at their linked hands. Their touching palms and interlinked fingers was filling him up with a new feeling of warmth. "It just does not happen to me."

"Do you want me to let go?" Charlie offered.

Matteusz looked down at their joined hands and then at Charlie's smiling face. "Don't you dare."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you for the comments on the other works in this series. It's really nice to see people enjoy my writing and reading them helped motive me last week. (I had GCSE mocks.) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for the rest of the series let he know.


End file.
